Fool
by bubblegirl420
Summary: Taehyung tidak masalah jika hanya berteman dengan Jungkook, begitupun dengan Jungkook. Taekook. Taehyung x Jungkook. Lil' bit Hurt/Comfort. Oneshoot. Review juseyooong.


Fool

.

.

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Drama / Romance

.

.

Taehyung tak pernah tau jika mencintai Jeon Jungkook akan sebegini menyakitkan. Taehyung pikir, Jungkook menaruh perhatian yang sama kepadanya.

"Sedang apa?" Taehyung bertanya setelah duduk di sebelah Jungkook yg sedang menggambar. Pertanyaan retoris. "Sedang menggambar, _Hyung_." Jungkook tetap saja menjawab, formalitas. Siang itu Jungkook sedang duduk di sudut koridor dekat taman universitas saat Taehyung baru saja kembali dari ruang dosen, urusan mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Sudah makan siang?" Jungkook sudah tidak kaget mendengar pertanyaan macam itu dari Taehyung. Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak keduanya saling mengenal dan pertanyaan perhatian seperti itu sudah sering pemuda Kim lontarkan. Jungkook sadar, seniornya itu menyimpan perasaan dan perhatian lebih untuknya.

Jungkook tersenyum, tapi tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku sketsa di pangkuannya. "Sedang tidak ingin. Perutku rasanya aneh sekali, _Hyung_. Seperti mual tapi tidak ingin muntah juga. Apalagi saat bersama Tae _Hyung_." masih enggan memandang lawan bicaranya, Jungkook masih asik dengan sketsa miliknya dan Taehyung dibuat melongo dengan jawaban yang lebih muda. Taehyung dua tingkat di atas Jungkook, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hah? Apa, Kook?" pemuda Kim bertanya meyakinkan, telinganya kah yang bermasalah atau memang pemuda kelinci di sebelahnya ini sedang mengusirnya halus.

"Perutku rasanya aneh saat _Hyung_ di dekatku." kali ini baru Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya, namun hanya sekian detik karena kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan kesibukannya. Bukan kali pertama Taehyung mendengar kalimat itu sebenarnya, hanya saja rasanya selalu menyakitkan. Seolah kehadiran pemuda Kim di sekitarnya selalu mengganggu. Taehyung menghela napas pelan, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan Jungkook. Mungkin tidak hari ini. Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk memperjuangkan Jungkook hari ini, mengingat tugas akhir yang ia serahkan hari ini terlalu banyak perbaikan. Benar-benar merusak suasana hatinya.

Tepat saat bangku di sebelahnya kehilangan beban, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mau kemana, _Hyung_?" alisnya terangkat heran. "Kau bilang kehadiranku menganggumu, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi. Lagi pula, aku sedang pusing sekali hari ini. Sampai jumpa." Taehyung sengaja langsung memberi salam, enggan mendengar tanggapan Jungkook, takut tersakiti. Lagi. Taehyung tetap mengutamakan kenyamanan Jungkook daripada usahanya menarik perhatian pemuda itu, meskipun itu berarti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung kira, perasaannya terbalas saat Jungkook dengan senyum malu-malu bersedia datang ke laga final turnamen basket antaruniversitas minggu depan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian di koridor, dan selama itu pula, Taehyung sama sekali tidak bertemu bahkan bertukar pesan dengan Jungkook. Sekaligus merenung membulatkan tekadnya, memantapkan hati, sekaligus membuatnya mati rasa kalau saja Jungkook tidak sengaja menyakitinya lagi. Rasanya ingin mati saja saat tugas akhir dan urusan percintaan ada ditingkat yang sama pentingnya. Tentu saja ini menurut Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook- _ie_ " Taehyung menepuk pundak si pemuda kelinci dari belakang. Sengaja mengejutkannya. Taehyung terkikik pelan karena Jungkook sedikit berjingkat karena ulahnya. Jungkook sedang duduk di taman universitas kali ini, masih dengan buku sketsa di pangkuan, tetapi dengan gambar yg berbeda dari terakhir kali Taehyung melihatnya.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook merengek. Uh mendengarnya Taehyung jadi ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya. Menggemaskan sekali _sih_. Taehyung beralih duduk di sebelah Jungkook, mengamati pemuda kelinci yang kembali tekun dengan gambarnya dalam diam. Sesekali melirik ekspresi beragam yang ditunjukkan Jungkook karena kegiatannya. Tersenyum memuja karena paras indah pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook menghentikan gerakan menggambarnya karena terusik. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang masih tersenyum kelewat memesona. Sial sial sial. Jungkook mengutuk dalam hati. Cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa?" suaranya sedikit bergetar. _double_ sial.

"Jumat depan, datang ke laga final turnamen basket, ya? _Hyung_ akan bertanding." Taehyung bertanya penuh harap pada lawan bicaranya. Diam-diam menautkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, berdoa dalam hati agar Jungkook menerima ajakannya. Jungkook bergumam, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Jumat depan sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal penting. Aku juga sedang butuh hiburan." Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan senyum malu-malu, "Aku akan datang" Taehyung menghela napas lega, sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri mereka -Jungkook lebih tepatnya- dan membuatnya harus menahan sakit pada bagian dadanya.

"Sudah selesai dengan gambarnya?" itu Jimin, teman satu klub menari Jungkook. Taehyung tahu. Dan Taehyung juga teramat sangat tahu seberapa dekat keduanya. Jika boleh jujur, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Taehyung sudah menganggap Jimin sebagai musuh terberatnya untuk memenangkan hati Jeon Jungkook. Jimin itu tampan, si jenius sastra, badannya gagah sekali meskipun dia tidak terlalu tinggi -dan Taehyung suka fakta ini-, jago menari sama seperti Jungkook. Hah, Taehyung seperti kehilangan harapan untuk kesekian kalinya saat Jungkook kemudian merapikan semua peralatan menggambarnya dan berpamitan pada Taehyung, berkata akan menghubunginya saat sampai di rumah nanti, jangan lupakan ajakan menyaksikan laga final yang memang dianggap serius atau angin lalu oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung masih berdiam diri setelah kepergian Jungkook bersama Jimin tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Seingatnya dia sudah membatukan hati agar mati rasa saat Jungkook menyakitinya lagi, tapi seberapa keras pun Taehyung membatukannya, sesakit itu pula sesak dalam dadanya. Taehyung masih enggan beranjak, memikirkan kembali apakah harus tetap berjuang atau sudahi saja. Kalau diingat kembali, kenapa dirinya seperti ingin tak ingin untuk mendekati pemuda kelinci itu. Saat Jungkook tanpa sadar telah menyakitinya, bukankah seharusnya Taehyung tetap berjuang, tapi Taehyung malah seperti beringsut mundur perlahan.

Taehyung menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, tidak, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit ini. Peduli setan Jungkook akan datang menyaksikan pertandingannya atau tidak. Urusan hatinya dengan Jungkook bisa ia selesaikan setelah ia fokus pada laga final kali ini. Taehyung kapten sekaligus penyerang, dia tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun. Taehyung berjanji pada dirinya.

Taehyung sedang bersiap di ruang ganti bersama timnya saat pelatih berteriak semangat untuk _breafing_ terakhir sebelum masuk lapangan pertandingan. Tim Taehyung sudah bersiap di tepi lapangan, bersebelahan dengan lawan. Matanya sesekali mengelilingi kursi penonton. Dia bilang peduli setan, tapi tetap saja diharapkan. Wasit sudah meminta seluruh pemain untuk masuk lapangan, dan untuk kali terakhir -mencoba peruntungan- Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak mendapati harapannya duduk di antara penonton. Maka dengan tekad terkahir, Taehyung harus fokus pada pertandingannya atau semua latihannya bersama tim akan sia-sia.

Tim Taehyung berakhir memimpin pertandingan dengan skor setipis harapan Taehyung pada Jungkook, 134-131. Setidaknya mereka menang. Pelatih yang akan uring-uringan karena beberapa kali Taehyung kehilangan fokus akan ia hadapi nanti. Taehyung sudah mengganti pakaiannya, menyampirkan tas slempangnya di bahu kanan, berjalan di koridor stadion dan bersiap pergi, saat sebuah suara yang amat ia rindukan menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Tae _Hyung_ " Jungkook memanggil kelewat semangat, menghentikan langkahnya untuk pulang. Taehyung melirik lewat bahu pemuda kelinci untuk mendapati Jimin di sana. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu kaget. Tidak, Taehyung sama sekali tidak kaget, hanya saja perasaannya diremas paksa oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Menyakitkan sekali.

"Permainanmu luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah melihat permainan sekeren itu, astaga." Jungkook berceloteh riang memuji Taehyung saat sudah tiba di hadapan pemuda Kim. Taehyung hanya menaggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Kemudian berujar "Terima kasih." hanya itu.

Tidak ada nada usil, tatapan jail, ataupun senyum kotak Taehyung saat Jungkook memberikan selamat ataupun pujian untuk keberhasilannya, seperti yang selalu pemuda itu tunjukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukankah Taehyung seharusnya senang dengan kemenangan tim basket universitas? Kenapa wajahnya malah terlihat murung

" _Hyung_ , kau oke?" Jungkook penasaran tentu saja, kemana Taehyung yang selalu ceria dan usil pergi.

"Ya, hanya sedikit kelelahan. Aku duluan, Kook." Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung memilih segera pergi dari hadapan pujaannya. Melambai ringan dan tersenyum tipis pada Jungkook sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya dengan Jimin. Bahkan dari awal Taehyung tidak mempedulikan keberadaan pemuda itu. Taehyung sudah memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja semua usahanya. Tidak peduli dengan segala hal yang sudah pernah ia coba untuk mendekati pemuda Busan itu.

Taehyung pikir perhatiannya tak dihiraukan. Taehyung kira perasaannya tak terbalas. Tapi, semua itu hanya Taehyung pikir dan kira. Karena nyatanya, Jungkook masih termenung di tempatnya setelah kepergian Taehyung. Merasakan hatinya tercubit karena perlakuan acuh Taehyung. Jika diingat, beberapa hari belakangan Taehyung memang terlihat seperti menjauh darinya. Dan kejadian barusan seolah menampar Jungkook jika pemikirannya memang benar. Sampai tepukan di pundak menyadarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya khawatir. Karena, Jimin tahu bagaimana hati pemuda kelinci itu. Begitu mengetahuinya. Jimin ingat betul bagaimana Jungkook begitu bersemangat menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung, si pemuda fakultas sebelah yang sejak masa orientasi dikaguminya diam-diam. Binar matanya yang indah berpendar setiap saat pemuda Kim itu menemaninya menggambar atau mengganggu acara membacanya di perpusatakaan. Berlari dari bilik kamarnya menuju bilik kamar Jimin setiap saat Taehyung mengiriminya pesan, meskipun berakhir dengan ranjang Jimin yang dijajah oleh Jungkook beserta bonus mengabaikan sang pemilik. Jimin tahu pemuda kelinci yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini menyimpan secercah harapan atas perasaannya yang terbalas karena sikap dan perlakuan Taehyung. Jungkook masih linglung, menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya, aku baik." Tidak. Jimin tahu adiknya ini tidak baik-baik saja. Suaranya bergetar dan matanya mulai memerah berair. Jimin lekas menarik Jungkook menuju parkir mobil untuk membawa pemuda kelinci itu pulang ke asrama sebelum tangisannya pecah atau dia akan mendapat tatapan penuh hujatan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Itu mimpi buruk.

Jungkook hanya duduk diam selama perjalanan, pun Jimin yang mengerti situasi enggan membuatnya semakin buruk memilih untuk diam. Sesekali melirik lewat ekor matanya dan mendapati Jungkook yang mengusap ujung matanya. Saat tiba di asrama, yang lebih muda keluar lebih dulu dan bergegas masuk tanpa menunggu Jimin seperti biasanya. Jimin masih di balik kemudi, menghela napas pelan menatap iba pada adiknya yang tak pernah semurung ini sebelumnya.

Jungkook meletakkan tas dan hoodie nya sembarangan saat sudah masuk kamarnya. Membanting dirinya di atas kasur, memejamkan mata merenungi sekiranya apa yang membuat Taehyung berubah. Apa Jungkook melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa? Atau memang Taehyung baru saja mendapatkan kekasih baru? Karena Jungkook tahu bagaimana populernya seorang Kim Taehyung di universitas. Ingat, di universitas! Jadi dia bisa memilih siapapun. Jungkook cukup sadar diri sebenarnya seperti apa dirinya dibanding Taehyung. Tapi masalah hati siapa yang mengira akan jatuh pada siapa. Jungkook lelah berpikir hingga terlelap dalam buai mimpi indah.

Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama saat tiba di rumahnya. Membanting diri di sofa ruang keluarga untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Mengabaikan teriakan ibunya dari dapur untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ponsel pintarnya sudah ada di genggaman, menampilkan aplikasi pesan siap tulis. Mengetik beberapa kata hanya untuk dihapus lagi kemudian. Beberapa kali ia melakukannya, ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus, sampai akhirnya ia menggerang frustasi dan mengunci layar ponselnya. Taehyung berniat meminta maaf pada Jungkook karena ia merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan si pemuda kelinci tadi. Tapi apa yang akan dipikirkan Jungkook jika tiba-tiba Taehyung minta maaf. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya dan berbalik menghadap sandaran sofa untuk memejamkan mata, berharap tidur dapat membersihkan pikiran dan hatinya sekaligus.

Jungkook merogoh ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana, berharap mendapat pesan seperti biasa dari Taehyung meskipun hanya sapaan saat bangun tadi. Mungkin saja pemuda Kim memang sedang kelelahan tadi dan sudah baikan saat ini. Jungkook berusaha berpikir positif. Jungkook sudah girang saat melihat ikon pesan pada notifikasinya, namun berubah murung setelahnya karena bukan pesan dari orang yang diharapkan. Jimin mengirim pesan padanya, masih sama khawatirnya dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mengatakan bahwa yang lebih tua tadi sempat mengetuk pintu kamarnya hanya untuk mendapati sunyi yang menyapa.

Akhir pekan juga hanya dihabiskan Jungkook dengan mengurung diri di kamar, menyibukan diri dengan tugas yang bahkan _deadline_ nya masih bulan depan. Hanya ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Taehyung. Hah, mengalihkan pikiran apanya, bahkan tujuh puluh persen waktunya mengerjakan tugas ia gunakan untuk memikirkan pemuda Kim. Berulang kali pula mengintip ponselnya hanya untuk membuat kacau di hatinya semakin menjadi, karena berharap Taehyung menghubunginya.

Jungkook datang ke universitas esok paginya, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan kelas karena _galau_ , terlalu _non sense,_ pikirnya. Jadi dengan semangat yang tinggal seujung kuku, Jungkook berangkat tanpa menunggu Jimin. Masih enggan berinteraksi dengan siapapun bahkan Jimin sekalipun. Jungkook sudah duduk tenang di barisan kursi tengah di kelasnya saat seorang temannya memberi kabar bahwa kelas ditiadakan pagi ini, tentu saja bersama tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Jungkook sedang malas mengerjakn tugas di kelas dengan keadaan yang tidak mungkin tenang saat jam kosong bahkan dengan tugas sekalipun. Jadi dia langsung beranjak untuk menuju perpustakaan mencari ketenangan. Jungkook harus berjalan sedikit jauh menuju perpustakaan pusat karena tugasnya kali ini dari mata kuliah umum.

Jungkook sedang mencari buku pada rak buku di dekat jendela. Berjalan ke samping mengikuti langkahnya dengan telunjuk dan mata yang memindai judul buku yang dicarinya. Tidak menyadari seseorang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dari ujung rak satunya menuju ke arahnya. Entah kebetulan, entah takdir, entah keberuntungan, atau malah bencana. Pundak keduanya bertabrakan, tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup membuat kaget keduanya. Mereka menoleh bersamaan untuk meminta maaf, namun hanya berakhir terkaget satu sama lain. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung membelalak kaget karena bertemu dengan orang yang entah ingin dihindari atau sebenarnya ingin ditemui sejak kejadian di stadion waktu itu.

"Maafkan aku." keduanya berucap bersamaan. Taehyung terkekeh ringan menyadari situasi yang terlalu canggung. Jungkook hanya menunduk malu. Taehyung tidak mendapati Jimin di sekitar pemuda kelinci. Sepertinya Jungkook sendirian. Taehyung ingin mencoba peruntungannya untuk terakhir kali, mumpung Jimin tidak ada. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad. Jika hari ini semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang dia harapkan, maka Taehyung akan benar-benar menghentikan usahanya mendekati Jungkook. Berteman dengan Jungkook saja mungkin cukup asalkan dia bisa selalu melihat dan berada di sekitar pemuda kelinci.

"Sedang tidak ada kelas? Bukannya jam ini seharusnya kau ada kelas mata kuliah umum?" Taehyung memulai, ingin memecah canggung yang berdiri tangguh diantara dirinya dan Jungkook. Jungkook tersentak, bagaimana Taehyung mengetahui jadwal kelasnya? Diam-diam Jungkook bersorak girang dalam hati mengetahuinya. Taehyung sendiri tidak menyadari ucapannya membuat Jungkook tersipu-sipu.

"Jam kosong, _Hyung_. Aku sedang mencari buku untuk tugasnya." Jungkook juga berusaha bersikap biasa saja meskipun jantungnya menggila bukan main seperti ingin melompat dari rongganya.

"Kapan harus dikumpulkan?" Jungkook mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih tua, tapi menjawab juga "Minggu depan di hari yang sama saat kelas dimulai." Oke, hari ini atau tidak sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan segelas _caramel macciato_ di kedai kopi dekat universitas?" bolehkah Jungkook berharap Taehyung sedang berusaha memperbaiki _hubungan_ keduanya. Berteman dengan Taehyung juga tidak masalah asalkan Jungkook bisa mendapati eksistensi Taehyung seperti sedia kala.

"Bagaimana dengan dua gelas _macciato_ dan beberapa _macaroon_? Tidak di kedai kopi tapi di taman kota?" Jungkook melakukan penawaran. Suasana hatinya sedang membaik jadi tiba-tiba dia ingin menggambar dengan keberadaan Taehyung di sekitarnya.

" _Call_ " pun Taehyung langsung menyetujuinya tanpa perlu pertimbangan.

Berdua mereka berjalan beriringan dari perpustakaan menuju parkir motor. Taehyung menawarkan motornya karena jarak universitas ke taman kota terlalu jauh jika jalan kaki. Dan di sini mereka sekarang. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman dekat kolam pasir di bawah pohon rindang, dengan dua _macciato_ , beberapa _macaroon_ dan perlatan menggambar Jungkook yang sudah siap di pangkuan. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali Jungkook tidak menggambar bertemankan pemuda Kim duduk di sebelahnya.

Seolah semua berjalan seperti seharusnya, seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat hati pemuda Kim maupun pemuda Jeon gundah sebelumnya. Jeon Jungkook yang sibuk dengan sketsa dan alat gambarnya, semburat merah di pipinya, dan degup jantung yang menggila karena berdekatan dengan pujaan hati, serta Kim Taehyung yang hanya akan duduk diam memandangi pencuri hatinya yang sedang menggambar dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook memanggilnya tanpa menoleh pada yang dipanggil. Taehyung hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Baru setelah itu, Jungkook menoleh dan menekan ujung pensilnya yang tumpul ke pipi yang lebih tua, memaksanya untuk menoleh ke arah lain. Taehyung menurut dengan alis yang saling bertaut, kebingungan.

"Pemandangan di sana lebih menyenangkan dari pada hanya menatapi seorang pemuda yang sedang menggambar." Jungkook masih belum melepaskan pensilnya dari pipi Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tertawa mendengar penuturan pemuda kelinci. Ada sekumpulan anak taman kanak-kanak yang sedang bermain di hadapannya. Tapi bahkan tawa polos puluhan anak-anak sekalipun tak akan mengalahkan pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sedang duduk diam menggambar, menurut Taehyung.

Jungkook melepas pensilnya dan kembali pada sketsanya. Sesekali menyesap kopinya, berharap mengurangi degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Pun Taehyung yang seketika kembali menatap yang lebih muda saat pensil Jungkook lepas dari pipinya. Seperti refleks. Jungkook sadar Taehyung tak pernah melepas pandangannya sejak awal Jungkook mulai sibuk dengan alat-alatnya. Jungkook bisa _mati_ ditempat saat ini juga karena kerja jantungnya benar-benar berbahaya hanya karena tatapan Taehyung. Ini gila. Jungkook harus menghentikan Taehyung atau dia akan benar-benar _mati_.

Jungkook mendorong wajah Taehyung dengan pensil -lagi. Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Sesaat setelahnya, wajahnya mau tidak mau menoleh karena ulah Jungkook, Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook yang memegang pensil. Menggenggamnya lembut dan menarik turun tangan itu tepat di atas pangkuannya. Jungkook melebarkan mata bulatnya, terkejut. Kepalanya menunduk menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman lembut tangan lebar Taehyung. Astaga, Jungkook kesulitan bernapas. Jungkook yakin Taehyung sedang tersenyum tampan saat ini, karena itu dia lebih memilih menunduk atau dia akan semakin kesulitan mengatur napas serta degup jantungnya sekaligus. Taehyung menyingkirkan kopi dan segala hal yang menyebabkan jarak diantara keduanya, kemudian duduk lebih dekat dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung mencoba menarik perhatian Jungkook, namun nihil, Jungkook malah semakin menunduk. Taehyung terkikik mendapat pemandangan super menggemaskan dari Jungkook. Taehyung melanjutkan tanpa peduli Jungkook akan menatapnya atau tidak.

"Mau tidak jadi kekasih _Hyung_?" di luar dugaan, Jungkook langsung mendongak dengan mata bulatnya yang terkejut menggemaskan. Uh, rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook sekarang juga. _Tidak, tidak saat ini Kim_. Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan Jungkook semakin bungkam.

" _Hyung_ menyukaimu. Tidak, tidak. _Hyung_ mencintaimu, Jungkook. Jadi kekasih _Hyung_ , ya?" terdengar seperti bukan pertanyaan tapi penawaran. Astaga Kim Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ "

"Ya?"

Mata Jungkook mulai memerah dan beberapa detik setelahnya, air mata mengalir indah di atas pipi gembul Jungkook. Taehyung dibuat gelagapan karenanya. _Kenapa Jungkook menangis?_. Segera Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook yang basah.

"Jungkook, maaf jika _Hyung_ menyakitimu. _Hyung_ tidak memaksa, sungguh. Aku hanya merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang juga atau aku akan menyesal. Jangan menangis, kumohon." Taehyung masih sibuk mengusap air mata Jungkook yang malah semakin deras, saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang karena Jungkook menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Masih beserta tangis yang sedikit mendenguk. Jungkook memeluknya erat sekali. Taehyung sempat _disorientasi_ namun kemudian membalas pelukan Jungkook tak kalah erat. Sepertinya Taehyung akan mendapat jawaban yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Apa ini artinya iya untuk jawaban pertanyaanku tadi?" Taehyung ingin memastikan, tidak hanya menduga. Dan Junngkook mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Iya." Suaranya sengau karena masih menangis, tapi ia tidak peduli, Taehyung tidak peduli. Dengan itu Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya, mengecupi puncak kepala Jungkook berkali-kali untuk menenangkannya. Butuh lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk membuat Jungkook benar-benar tenang dari tangis bahagianya. Selama itu pula Taehyung dengan sabar mengusap punggung si pemuda kelinci.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ bilang harus mengatakannya sekarang atau _Hyung_ akan menyesal?" Jungkook masih nyaman berada di pelukan Taehyun, pun Taehyung yang tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Karena kau sedang tidak bersama saingan terberatku." Taehyung menjawab asal, mengingat pemuda Park membuatnya sedikit sensitif.

"Ha? Siapa?" Jungkook menarik diri dari pelukan Taehyung, menatap yang lebih tua dengan kening berkerut.

"Park Jimin."

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa Jimin _Hyung_ saingan terberatmu?" tolong, siapapun bantu Taehyung menghadapi kekasihnya yang lugu polos nan menggemaskan ini. Bolehkan kalau sekarang Taehyung melabeli Jungkook begitu?

"Jungkook, sayang, kekasih Kim Taehyung paling menggemaskan," Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan tangannya, mengusapnya gemas, "karena kau dan Jimin itu seperti perangko dan amplop. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dia selalu saja datang mengacaukan acara pendekatanku padamu." kemudian menghadiahi yang lebih muda cubitan main-main di kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Bodoh." Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung main-main. "Jimin _Hyung_ itu temanku dari Busan. Kami bertetangga, jadi ibu mempercayakan ku padanya selama aku jauh dari rumah. Kami sudah seperti saudara, _Hyung_. Lagi pula Jimin _Hyung_ sudah punya kekasih." Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Jungkook kembali berujar,

"Tungggu dulu, jadi _Hyung_ sudah lama menyukaiku, ya?" Jungkook bertanya setelah sadar arti ucapan Taehyung barusan. Mendapat kejutan lain hari ini.

"Sejak pertama kali aku mengajakmu berkenalan." Taehyung menjawab mantap, karena memang begitu adanya. Tangannya kembali meraih kedua tangan Jungkook, mengecupnya lembut, dan kembali menatap Jungkook dengan senyum yang sejak tadi tak pernah sedetikpun luntur.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu kalau begitu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tuli, _Hyung_."

"Tidak. Maksudku, ah apa maksudnya, kau juga menyukaiku sejak lama?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Taehyung. Sekarang gantian Taehyung yang mendapat kejutan dari Jungkook. _Wow_ , dia benar-benar baru mengetahui fakta itu.

"Sejak pertama kali melihat _Hyung_ menjadi panitia orientasi. _Hyung_ tampan sekali dengan jas almamater universitas." Kesalahan Jeon Jungkook.

"Apa kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau menyukaiku sejak lama karena aku tampan?" Taehyung menaikturunkan alisnya menggoda Jungkook dan Jungkook dibuat gelagapan menyadarinya. Taehyung tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook. Menarik Jungkook untuk dipeluknya kembali, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda.

"Terima kasih mau menerimaku, Kook. Aku tidak akan menjanjikan kau selalu bahagia bersamaku, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu menangis, kecuali karena kebahagiaan yang kuberikan nanti. Dan maafkan aku karena tidak menyadari perasaanmu sejak lama."

"Terima kasih karena kau tidak menyerah untukku meski kau tak tahu bagaimana aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Kita hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Mari bahagia bersama dengan segala kenangan indah yang akan kita rangkai mulai sekarang, _Hyung_." Taehyung mengangguk, mempererat pelukannya yang dibalas sama eratnya oleh Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sangat"

"Ku jamin cintaku sama besarnya dengan cinta yang kau berikan untukku, _Hyung_. Aku juga mencintaimu, Tae- _Hyung_."

.

E N D

.

.

Maafkan saya yang belum bisa bikin cerita yang gak pasaran ㅠㅠ sedang berusaha kok tapi hehehehe

Mau lanjut nulis buat projeknya _mingadudes_ tapi charger laptop rusak dan laptop mati huks padahal tinggal 5 hari deadline *nangisdipojokan. Kebetulan ff ini dari awal dibuat di hp jadi aman ㅠㅠ

Oh ya terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan review di Wife, krisannya juga terima kasih. Terharu banget huks *lapingus

Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan mampir di ff kedua saya, ditunggu reviewnyaaaaa :*


End file.
